


Wanna Make Out?

by Casidi_Mac



Series: Small Fandom Booster Pack [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s01e09 Paintball Deer Hunter, F/M, Getting Together, Kissing, Short, Short One Shot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casidi_Mac/pseuds/Casidi_Mac
Summary: What if when Duncan asked that question during the deer hunt, Courtney had said yes?Super short one-shot.
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Series: Small Fandom Booster Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Wanna Make Out?

“Wanna make out?” Duncan offered cheekily.

Courtney prepared herself to give him hell but found herself exhausted by it before she'd even begun.

“You know what? Why not."

“Really?” Duncan's eyes had widened a fraction in surprise, and Courtney wouldn't have even noticed it if she hadn't been literal inches away from his face already. “Didn't think you'd give in that easily, Princess.” He tried to recover some of his machismo.

“Fuck it.” Courtney said and grabbed the back of his head to pull his face in so she could plant one on him.

She got the angle wrong and pulled his lip directly into her teeth.

“Ow! Watch it, Princess.”

“You watch it, you ogre.” She snapped and pulled him in again, this time managing not to injure either of them.

“-Mm" Duncan managed and tried to soften his mouth so they weren't just biting at each other. This whole camp experience was seriously whack. If he'd known he would manage to land the hottest girl he'd ever seen in his life and actually manage to make friends who gave a shit about him, he would have signed his soul away to reality tv ages ago.

Considering their heads were still stuck together, there wasn't a lot of available mobility to the kiss. Courtney shoved him backward until his back was up against the rough bark of a tree. He planted his hands on her shoulder and waist to pull her up against his front. It pulled his head in a kind of painful position, but the amount of shits he gave was roughly zero.

Courtney was the one who stuck her tongue in his mouth first, no matter what she said. She licked at the seem of his lips and he tried to meet her halfway.

“What the hell!” She exclaimed, pulling her head as far back as she could, antlers allowing. “Did you just bite me?”

Duncan just stuck his tongue out in answer so she could see his tongue piercing.

“Eww! Don't those like, get infected super easy?”

“Relax, Princess. You think I got this many holes in my face without taking care of them? If you don't like it, we can just go back to arguing with each other.”

In reply, Courtney grabbed his face again and almost crashed their teeth together, but Duncan was expecting it this time and turned his head enough that they were mostly on target.

Once she knew it was there, it was like she couldn't leave his piercing alone. She ran her tongue over it and tried sucking on it, which honestly hurt a little bit, so he took charge and wrapped their tongues together, lightly sucking on her own tongue.

He thought things were going pretty well, and decided to try his luck. He moved his hand down from her shoulder to caress her breast experimentally. She returned the favour almost immediately by running her hand along his collarbone and across his own chest.

He slipped down to her waist and peeked the tips of his fingers under the hem of her shirt. She was running her hand through the short hairs at the back of his head.

Her skin was soft, and a little sweaty from running around in the woods for the last few hours. He stroked her spine and she pushed closer to him, her hip bone pushing a little painfully on his dick, which was taking a keen interest in the proceedings.

He didn't bother to stifle a moan as she rubbed up harder against him and rucked up his shirts to run her hand along his stomach muscles.

He dropped his hand to grab her ass and pull her in even closer, probably craning both their heads at an unpleasant angle, not that he cared at the moment.

Weren't good girls, like her, supposed to take this stuff slowly? Should he offer to stop? He dismissed the thought quickly. If she wanted to stop, she could damn well tell him, and until then he had no interest in slowing things down at all.

Unfortunately, fucking camp Wawanakwa had different ideas, and the loudspeaker shrieked the end of the deer hunting event and jolted them apart.

“Son of a bitch" Duncan swore loudly as Courtney pulled away and started tidying herself up.

“Just, hold on, just give me a minute, would you?” Duncan growled as Courtney immediately started trying to pull him back towards the firepit.

“Why? The sooner we get back, the sooner we can take these damn antlers- oh" Courtney noticed him awkwardly holding a hand over his groin while he willed his dick to calm down enough that he could at least comfortably walk back to camp.

Duncan glared at her, waiting for the shot, but she just turned her eyes up and away and huffed. “I guess we can take a few minutes. As long as we don't get lost getting back to camp.”

Duncan rolled his eyes at her “Whatever you say, Princess.”

* * *

The humiliation of stumbling back to camp, attached by the head to Courtney, was still significantly less than if he'd done it with a raging boner, but it was still pretty humiliating.

“Duncan?” Courtney called after supper while the others were figuring out what they would do with their few hours of free time.

“Yes, Princess?” Duncan sauntered over to where Courtney was calling him from, off to the side of the mess hall.

As soon as he made it over, she grabbed his chin and pulled his face close enough to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Not bad for an ogre. Maybe we'll get our heads stuck together another time.” She murmured into his ear and he felt himself blushing as she walked away and left him staring after her.

He felt his face splitting into a smile and whistled on his way back to the cabin.

“Dude" Geoff said immediately after Duncan wandered into their cabin. “Is that lipstick on your face?” He gestured to his own cheek.

“Hell yeah, it is" Duncan grinned at him and received the elated high five.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and thank you in advance for any kind comments and words of encouragement you leave on this work. I will not be reading or replying to any comments. I write fanfiction for fun and relaxation, and I choose not to interact with the comments.


End file.
